Breath of Fire: Winter Hearts
by RyuDraconis
Summary: Breath of Fire love story between Nina and Ryu. In a cabin on Christmas, a certain Wyndian and Dragon must come to realize how they feel about each other. Semi-fluffy, hope ya'll like it! Read and review!


Breath of Fire: Winter Hearts  
  
  
  
Wind howled and snow fell, and looking through the horrid weather a lonely cabin sat atop a hill, the cold snowy weather pounding at its four sides, making the atmosphere cold a dreary. Upon closer inspection, however, one could see that despite the dreary weather around it, inside, the glow from the fire was warm, the atmosphere welcoming and enjoyable, and the cabin was not really lonely at all. A young woman with two white wings protruding eloquently from her back was relaxing there, in front of that fire, and when one examined her body language they could tell that she was waiting for someone. Suddenly the door burst open, and with a small gasp the young woman turned to see what had happened. Standing in the doorway stood a young man. The woman noticing him, smiled saying with fake annoyance, "You're late." And as she said this, the light from the fire caught her blue eyes making them sparkle. The young man quickly closed the door behind him and came into the light. At a glance one could tell he stood about five foot eight, had blue hair, and the deepest of green eyes, which seemed almost unearthly. Grinning he replied, "Well, its not everyday Wyndia gets weather like this." The woman, who was in fact Princess Nina, smiled again and giggled saying, "well its true Ryu, it IS winter ya know." Ryu nodded and smiled, "true, I'd almost forgotten!" then in a mock pout he replied, "and is the crime of being late punishable by no hug? I get a hug don't I?" Nina laughed, stood, then walked over and gave Ryu a hug, which he returned. While in that hug Nina nestled her head into his chest a bit, unaware that she was doing so. Only then did Ryu's voice snap her back to the awareness of whose arms she was in as he said, "So when are the others going to get here?" Nina pulled back and flushed a bit, embarrassed. Had he noticed? Her heart pounded quickly, and she prayed to Landon that he hadn't. Ryu looked at her, head cocked to the side inquisitively, "You ok Nina? You look a bit red." Nina stammered back, "N..No everything's ok Ryu, I'm fine, really." Saying this, she smiled, finally answering the initial question, "the others will be here tomorrow afternoon latest." Ryu nodded a bit, "I see so it's just us for the evening?" Nina nodded, "yeah, being a Dragon you have certain advantages over others." Ryu grinned back, "True, it does have its advantages doesn't it?" Nina nodded. The fact of the matter was Ryu's Dragon side scared her and even though she never said anything, she always saw it as a violent type of creature. She was mortally afraid every time that he transformed Ryu would loose that human side of himself and just go utterly berserk. She would hate herself for having that happen. Over the years she had grown so close to Ryu, it would be devastating to see the one she cared for most loose his humanity and turn into a beast, forever lost to her. She shivered a bit, and then turned to Ryu saying, "I'll be right back!" With that she gracefully went up the stairs and was gone from site.  
  
Ryu sighed and nodded as she left, and as she did the room seemed to loose its warmness, as if it had been drained as she had left for another room. He shivered visibly, and then sat down by the fire. Even it wasn't enough. Looking back at the stairs he sighed, why did he feel this way? It was as if Nina was his source of fire, and nothing else could compare to the aura of warmth and kindness that she generated. He sighed, and then rested his head in his hands. Why couldn't he tell her! He knew he loved her, but the words could never form on his lips about how he felt. He had felt Nina press into his hug earlier, and the feelings that had flooded through his senses had overwhelmed him. Just to hold her small form close and to smell her honeyed blonde hair was enough to make him weak in the knees, and the way her eyes had sparkled had made his stomach turn somersaults. In fact he had almost lost his composure when she had hugged him, but as always somehow he managed to maintain an air of coolness by playing dumb and senseless to her small, but very potent advance. Sighing again he took out a small box and opened it to look at its contents. In the box was a delicate necklace and hewn into the end of the necklace was a gem that sparkled all the colors of the rainbow. It was a Dragon's Tear, one of the most valuable gems in the world. Looking at the stairs, making sure Nina wasn't coming down at the moment he gently put the necklace back in the box and put the box away again.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Nina was sitting on her bed quietly looking at the neatly wrapped package that resided on her bed. Her father for her to especially give to Ryu had given it to her. It was a katana made especially for the young Dragon Prince, its blade hewn from the finest of Wyndian steel, the hilt made with the finest of Wyndian materials, and the inscription on the blade scribed by the best Wyndian mages. She hoped he would like it; after all it had been her idea that she and Ryu, not to mention their other friends join them for the holidays at this cabin. But the person she was happy most to see right now was Ryu. Getting up she walked over to look at a picture of Ryu that had been painted during many of their adventures together. It showed Ryu, tall and regal looking, katana strapped across the back, traveling cloak around his katana, blue hair a bit mussed up but still attractive, and those piercing green eyes locked in one position. She loved the picture and took it with her everywhere, it always reminded her of him when he was away from the house he had been given in Wyndia. Since he was the Dragon prince his attention was often called away, and when it was, she missed him horribly. Her mother had noticed the way she changed when he was around and had confronted her one day after Ryu had left saying in her soft voice, "Nina what's wrong?" Nina had looked up saying, "nothing mother, honestly, its nothing." Queen Wyndia had smiled a bit and shook her head, "You can't fool your mother dear, what's wrong?" At this Nina looked down, her eyes watering over a bit, "I miss him already mother." Her mother had nodded and smiled, "The Dragon Prince I presume." She had looked at her mother rather shocked, "how did you know?!" Her mother had replied, "I see the way you two act around each other, bashful, sometimes quiet and withdrawn, shy, and sometimes even blushing at the silliest things." She continued, "The same thing happened before I starting dating your father. We were hooked on each other, yet we never told each other how we felt, it was that difficult." Nina nodded a bit asking, "then how did you two eventually end up together?" Her mother smiled again saying, "well, your father eventually got up the nerve to start courting me, and then after that it was like clockwork really." Her mother continued, "The thing is Nina, what I'm trying to say is love cannot be ignored, for the more it is, the more one is lying to oneself, and to the one they love." Nina sighed looking up from the katana, her mother was right; she should not run from her feelings for Ryu, she cared for him greatly and he deserved to know. Nodding firmly, she carefully picked up the sword and with a deep breath headed back downstairs.  
  
  
  
Ryu turned as he heard her footsteps come down the stairs. Sure enough there she was. His heart soared and immediately the room seemed to become warm and cozy again. Grinning he asked, "what took ya so long?" Nina smiled back, glad to see that he was smiling and not upset of her sudden outburst earlier and replied, "I'm sorry, I just had some thinking to do. Also I had to pick this up for you!" With that she brought forth the sword from behind her back. Ryu ran his hand along the presents wrapping, then said hesitantly and a bit nervously, "I.I have something for you too." With that he produced the box. Nina's eyes widened and her breath almost stopped, was this for real? Had he gotten her a present? She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she took the box gingerly blushing heavily saying, "T.thank you Ryu." Seeing her blush, Ryu blushed as well saying, "you're welcome.go ahead, open it." Nina nodded a bit dumbly then lifted the lid. Inside was the necklace, and on it, the Dragons Tear. She gasped as she gingerly lifted it out. It was beautiful! She could feel her cheeks turn even redder, "R.Ryu," she stammered, "its beautiful! Thank you." Ryu smiled again bashfully saying, "again, your welcome Nina." With that Nina put the chain away, then turned to him, her eyes shining again, "go ahead, open yours!" Ryu nodded and carefully opened the package. Inside the katana gleamed and when Ryu saw it, his eyes lit up. "Its stunning!" he exclaimed as he lifted up the katana and looked it over, "absolutely beautiful and magnificent!" Nina smiled replying, "glad you like it Ryu." Ryu nodded, smiling a tint of a blush crept back into his features, and replied, "It means a lot coming from you Nina." Again the Wyndian blushed, and so did Ryu, who put the katana in a sheath and set it down gently. As he turned back around from putting the katana away he found himself staring deep into Nina's blue eyes. Swallowing hard he said very nervously, while blushing profusely, "So, um.any news from the other Tribes around here?" His mind was racing as he tried to change the subject, but he failed completely. Nina blinked at him, then shook her head, "no." she said quietly, then she looked him straight in the eyes saying again as she inched her face closer to his, "Ryu.what are you feeling right now?" Ryu was mortified.  
  
  
  
There they were, face-to-face, eyes locked together and lips nearly touching. Ryu swallowed hard, this was the most embarrassing, not to mention uncomfortable position he'd ever been in. But as he stared into those beautiful pools of blue, his emotional barriers began to collapse. "H.have you ever.been so in love with someone that their very presence makes you weak in the knees, and makes you want to faint as you talk to them?" Nina nodded a bit, "yes." Ryu licked his lips as they had begun to dry, then continued, "and have you ever thought that the person didn't really care about you. That they perhaps loved another, or were scared to tell you the truth, therefore did not associate with the person much?" Nina nodded again. Ryu nodded in response and said, "I, I have those fears Nina.and they scare me.I do not know if the object of my affection loves me back, or if, if it is nothing." Nina leaned even closer whispering, "then who do you love Ryu, Prince of Dragons? Perhaps I can solve your worries, and ease your fears." and with those words she slightly caressed his cheek tenderly. Without realizing it, he nuzzled the hand and murmured the words, "I.I love YOU Nina." Nina's hand dropped and her eyes began to water over. He loved her he really loved her! With that tears began to leak from her eyes, but still they shimmered in happiness as she murmured to him, "I have been waiting for those words for months Prince Ryu of the Dragons." and with that she leaned in, and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
  
All Ryu felt after those words and the tender touch of her lips on his, his brain went soaring out the window and his heart took full control. He returned the kiss passionately, their hands intertwining together. After a full minute or so they broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes, Ryu then smiled and broke the silence saying, "Nina, I do love you, heart, mind, body and soul." His green eyes were shining by the firelight. Her blue eyes sparkled back as she replied, "as do I Ryu of the Dragons." with that she curled into his arms and sighed contentedly as his warm embrace slid across her midsection to hold her close. She felt protected, warm, and no longer alone. As she watched the snow outside she murmured to Ryu in his chest, "Merry Christmas my Dragon love." Ryu tenderly kissed her forehead, listening to her soft breathing and replied, "merry Christmas my child of the wind." hearing those words Nina felt content as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Her mother was right, Love was a wonderful thing, and in its glow, she would flourish, and Ryu would be there, helping her along. Both knew it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and guided by love and warmth it would grow deeper and much more wonderful for the both of them. 


End file.
